Eliott Ross
by Cap's Girl
Summary: Eli is the newest member of the Teen Titans. With a new life romance And ALOT of bad guys want her...how well can she handle all the stress? On Hiatus, please help!
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

_**My name is Eliott Ross; my father is a super hero. My mother met him 18 years ago in Palm Beach, Florida, where she owns a small beach house. He came knocking on her door during a storm, in the middle of the night absolutely soaked. He claimed that he and some of his friends were staying at the newly opened Wayne hotel in Ocean Ridge, and that his car had died, and asked to borrow her phone to call his friends so he could tell them where he was, she agreed.**_

_**During that night they fell in love…**_

**_Three months into her pregnancy she would find out that Montgomery Ward was the invisible man._**

Please review!

3 SuperGurl107


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**My name is Eliott Ross. My super powers are force fields, teleporting, and shooting gold bolts out of my hands. Today I'm leaving Palm Springs. Tomorrow I turn seventeen.**

**I'm going to Jump City, California to work at my best friend, Shyann Lousch' bakery. It is called The Bakery. I have skipped grades in school and got all my high school credits in my 3 ½ year of high school, so I graduated six months ago at mid-term.**

**"Are you sure you still want to go honey?" my mom asked once again as we got out of the car and was walking into the airport.**

"**Yes mum, I'm 105% sure I want to go live with Shyann in Jump City! I'll call you soon as I get there and settle a bit" I told her as she was done hugging me.**

"**Bye mum love you!"I yelled as I was walking down the terminal to get on the plane, headed to my new life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH2**

_**'OHMYGOSH'**_** I thought as I walked out of Jump City Int' Airport air. This town is beautiful, and I was happy to get off this plane.**

"**Eli!" I turned around to see my best friend Shyann Lousch; she was here to pick me up. We are roommates and we co-own the bakery that I will be working at.**

"**Shy Shy!" I shouted back. Shyann and I may act alike, but we couldn't look much different. She is tall, and slightly pale, with (short) dark **_**dark**_** brown hair, she also has bright green eyes, and a perfect complexion. I on the other hand I'm fairly short, with dark blue eyes, and light blonde hair that goes half way down my back. Also I' am very tan with my cheeks and the bridge of my nose dusted with freckles, which aren't very dark but there are a lot of them.**

"**I'm-so-happy-to-see-you", she said as fast as she could manage."Your stuff is already at the apartment waiting for you!"**

**Ever since my graduation party, the night we pretty much planned the rest of my life, I had been mailing boxes and boxes to our new apartment in Jump City. That way I wouldn't have to bring so much stuff on the plane, or wait for my mom to just get around to sending things.**

"**Oh Shy, I missed you so much, hows our peeps?"**

"**Their all fine, but we've missed you like crazy! Jett is out delivering orders and Story is running the bakery and everyone else is at school."Shyann informed me as we were getting in her car.**

**Ten minutes later the piece of crap car broke down, but luckily there was a Quick Trip in sight so we coasted there.**

**I figure were going to be here awhile so we get out of the car. Shy goes inside for food and make some calls. So I go to my favorite spot on the hood of the car and wait/go though my mental check list of what could be wrong with the car.**

**Soon after an awesome looking blue and white car packed full of people, I counted six and than two more people on an even cooler motorcycle close behind, pulled into the car next to me... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3**

**I was right six people got out of the car, the first was out of the driver's side…he was a black half, half robot whom looked around 18 or 19 or so. Out of the passenger side appeared two girls, the first was 17 and had blue/purplish hair that was cut just like Shy's 'Hmm, I thought 'that must a style here, and she was wearing a dark purple cape. The other girl was wearing something that resembled a bee. From the back of the car emerged three boys, the first was green yes green who was around 16. The other two looked my age one had short red hair, the other had shoulder length black hair. Both were very bulky.**

**Then off the motorcycle was the driver, a 17 year old boy with spiky black hair and a mask. Next was a TALL girl with red hair 2 or 3 inches shorter then mine, and she was wearing purple boots, a purple tank top, and a purple skirt.**

'**I wonder if she likes purple.' I wondered to myself.**

**When I looked at the tall purple chick, I saw that she and the green kid were starring at me. I threw them a questioning look, they looked away and blushed **

'**Whats taking Shy so long?' I wondered looking at my watch. I giggled to myself as I remembered something that happened to Shy when we were 10. Then wondered if I really should go and check the toilets, to make sure she didn't actually fall in the toilet…I looked to my left and I noticed that they all were looking at me. I looked at myself to make sure I was all here. 'yep' I thought.' Then what are they looking at?' I smiled and waved at them, they all looked in different directions.**

**I looked back at the doors of quick trip just in time to see Shyann walk out.**

"**That took you long enough! I was considering going in there and checking the bathroom! I yelled at her jokingly.**

"**SHUT UP!" SHE yelled at me turning bright red.**

**I laughed as we got back in the car.**

"**Did you see those guys at the pump next to us?" I asked Shy.**

"**Who? The old lady with the dog in her purse?"**

"**No! The other next!"**

"**The teens? No why?"**

"**They were looking at me funny, like they know who I am"**

"**Sorry Poptart, don't know what to tell you!"She answered as we were pulling out of Quick Trip.**

"**How far is the apartment from the house?" I asked**

"**For me to walk like 10 minutes, for you 10 to 15 seconds"**

"**Coolio! Are we almost there?**

"**WERE HERE!" Shy answered pulling into the drive way of the bakery.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.4**

**This is my second week in Jump City. Not much has happened I have been working on my powers with my friends. I also haven't seen the teens again.**

**At the moment I'm working alone, it is my turn to close up. All I have to do is clean up and throw away some of the treats, and put some away for the middle schoolers that stop by in the morning.**

**I sighed and looked at the clock 9:30, I had just finished a wedding cake order, and the couple would be here to pick it up tomorrow. I had already cleaned the display window.**

'**I have nothing to do for the next hour and 15 minutes. Now what?' I said to myself just as the door rang. I walked down the stairs from the area where we decorate cakes to the main room.**

**I couldn't believe my eyes! It was all of the teens from Quick Trip two weeks ago! They all looked a little tired, but siked about something.**

"**Hello, how may I help you?" I said as reached the front display.**

"**Hey, we'd like a coffee, a chocolate chip cookie, 3 cupcakes, strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla, and a chocolate cake." The girl who looked like a bee ordered.**

"**A whole chocolate cake?" I asked as I handed her the tray with the rest of the stuff on it. She smiled and nodded.**

"**Okay coming right up" I said as I went back up stairs to see if there was any chocolate cake left.**

"**Bingo!" I said as I opened the fridge and spotted a cake, I'll just replace it before I leave. I returned down stairs to find the teens joking and laughing, the chick in purple saw me and came to get the cake.**

"**Hello friend my name is StarFire, but you may call me Star! What is your name?"Star asked.**

"**My name is Eliott, but you may call me Eli. Who are your friends?"**

"**The green one is BeastBoy, the one with spiky black hair is Robin, and the girl that's looks like a bee is well named Bee. The guy on the left with the longish black hair is Aqualad; the guy with red hair is Speedy. The big guy is Cyborg, and the one drinking coffee wearing the hooded cape is Raven." Star said simply.**

"**Oh thanks." I said as she handed me the $15.00 for all the stuff. As she sat down and began talking to her friends again the phone rings.**

"**Hi you are calling The Bakery this is Eliott! How may I help you?" I asked as perky as possible.**

"**HI El!" my friend Story answers "You've really got that phone answering thingy down, are you closing up the bakery! Everyone is coming to my house tonight! What kinda pizza do you want? Do you want me to pick you up?"**

"**Ummm lets see…..thanks, no a bunch of customers came in and I think they're gonna be here a while. Coolio sounds like fun, chicken and bacon, and naw I'll walk." I told her. I heard something shatter and then yelling in the background.**

"**Okay, bye gotta go bye!" Story said quickly then hung up.. I smiled and turned around to find the teens staring at Cyborg's arm and whispering. Then they all looked up at me,**

"**What!" I said after a moment.**

"**Dude, what are you?" BeastBoy asked.**

"**And where did you come from?" asked Robin.**

**I answered "I'm Eliott Louise McCartney Ross, I'm 17 and came from my mother's, Rei Ross, tummy.**

"**What about your dad?"**

"**His name is Montgomery Ward, he was staying with my mother for a few days, while he was speared from friends during a storm. Three years later he disappeared." I told them, Robin's jaw dropped.**

"**He was the invisible man!" Speedy yelled.**

**I heisted "Yea I know" and I showed them…everything. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.5!**

**I yawned and stretched. "Man I had the weirdest dream last night," I told anyone listening. "It was my turn to close up, and just as I was getting ready to leave 8 teens came in, then they looked at me funny. After that they asked me who I was and where I came from. Then I showed them my powers and they told me they where the Teen Titans, and they showed me their powers. Then after that they were taking me to were they live, and they said if I want then I could join their team, but I fell asleep on their couch…Wait.." I stopped and took in my surroundings "Why I'm I on this couch? This isn't Shyann's apartment...Then that means!"**

**GOOD MORNING MISS. ELIOTT! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME WAFFLES?" Cyborg hollered coming out of the kitchen carrying a big a plate of waffles and putting it in my face.**

"**Ummm… thanks." I said taking a smaller waffle. "So that means?"**

"**Yup your **_**dream**_** last night was 100% real" BeastBoy said whom I had just noticed was sitting on the far end of the couch playing the new gamesation 3.**

"**Soo... Then where is everyone else?" I asked BB**

"**Aqualad and Speedy are running patrol and everyone else is stopping the High Five Hive," **

**I interrupted "I heard about them on the news!"**

"**And we are here babysitting you" He said and then looked at me when I stuck my tongue out at him and made Cy laugh as BeastBoy mocked me**

"**So what do we do untill they get back, and do my friends know where I am?**

**Cyborg answered my questions, "We're going to run some simple tests on you, and your friends think you've gotten home sick and are visiting you momma."**

**After a moment I ask, "Where is the bathroom?"**

"**Thru those doors walk down the hall, and then hang a left. There are some cloths for you to wear but they might be a bit big" Beast Boy tells me while literaly inhaling a waffle.**

"**KK, thanks!" I replied as I walked thru the sliding doors on my way to a nice HOT and LONG shower! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6 :D

"**So what's this one for? I ask Cyborg as he took some more blood out of my finger.**

"**This one is to compare samples for when we can and can't see you." He said putting the blood vile thingy on a side table and picking up a unused blood vile thingy. "If you would please."**

**I did as he asked and showed him where my arm was.**

"**Thanks."**

"**You're welcome!'**

"**We have returned from our battle!" Starfire said as she flew into the room we where in.**

"**Alright Star, be there in a minute." BB said while helping Cy put the blood in a storage thing, then Star flew back out the door. Cyborg it was time to go meet up with the other Titans to see how the battle went and that we would come back in a couple of hours to look at the samples under a microscope.**

"**What all do you guys do in your free time?" I ask curiously.**

"**I don't know, really it just depends who you ask." BB told me.**

"**Alright then, you?"**

"**I play gamestation3, hang with Cy and Aqualad, and eat tofu."**

"**You forgot the part about where you dream about mopeds."Cyborg yelled and laughed. Then I saw the look on Beast Boy's face and cracked up with Cy.**

"**Okay then, what do you do in your free time?" I looked at Cy.**

"**I eat pizza, make waffles, and help Titans East. But lately I have been making a lot of upgrades to myself, and the T-car."**

**What o you do in your free time?" BeastBoy asked me.**

"**Well, when I was in Palm Beach, I would swim or help my mom and I love to play soccer. Since I moved to Jump most of my time has been taking up by managing The Bakery and occsanaly working on my powers a bit." I answered. "What does Robin, Raven, Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, and Bee do? **

"**Robin either works out hangs with Star or tracks down crimals." BB informed me.**

"**Speedy studies himself in a mirror and combs his hair for HOURS, does target practices and fights with Aqualad. Aqualad swims talks to fishes and fights with Speedy, a lot. Bee tries to keep the fighting to a minimum, and that's all she really has time for." Cyborg tells me.**

"**Starfire tries to teach us her customs, and learns more Earth ways everyday. She also likes pink and takes care of Silkie.(**_**I smiled as I remembered when I met Silkie earlier.)**_** Raven usually meditates, reads or is in her room."Beast boy.**

**We stopped walking "I'm pretty sure Raven doesn't like me" I said **

"**She has no reason to trust you yet, so that's propbly why you think she doesn't like you." Robin said as he walked up to us.**

"**Hey," I said. "Kick some bad guy butt?"**

"**In the beginning, but the HIVE got away at the last second."**

"**Awww! Maybe next time I can go?"**

**He looked like he was really considering it, and I guess I looked excited because he smiled and chuckled, "Maybe, we'll see how you do in combat practice tomorrow."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes Eli."**

"**SWEET!" I said under my breath. Cyborg laughed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.7**

"**It doesn't look that hard." I said very unsure.**

**Bee smirked a little bit, "Girl you're in for the ride of your life." I gulped.**

**The combat training room was a very big room. On each side of the room were seven large columns; in between the columns was a fairly big pool. It was maybe 8 or 9 feet wide and 9 or 10 feet deep and 15 to 20 feet long. There was also a small untrusting rope bridge connecting two of the columns on each side of the pool. Also it looked like there were panels in the wall, **_**"propbely things to shoot at me. YAY!"**_** I thought sarcastically.**

"**The goal is to work as a team and not to touch the ground, but you can touch everything else and we will do this in teams, Bee?" Robin informed us.**

"**the teams will be in groups of three… Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy is Team A. Team B is myself, Starfire, and Raven," Star squealed in delight, everyone grinned. Bee continued, "And Team C is Aqualad, Speedy, and Eliott." Aqualad looked back at me and smiled, so I smiled back. When he turned back around Speedy turned around to look at me and stuck his tongue out at me so of course I had to return the gesture.**

"**Team A, GO!" Robin yelled **

'_**CRAP!"**_** That's all I could think of! The other two teams had completed their challenges with such team work and grace! Team B even beat the time record of 3 minutes and 20 seconds by 10 seconds!**

"**Good luck friend Eliott!" Star said sending me off to the starting point.**

"**Thanks Star. I'll need it!"**

"**Yea, try not to fall Blondie!" Speedy said smirking at me. I forgot that there were other people watching us as I mimicked him, then I heard laughing behind us and I turned red as I rembered.**

"**Alright Team C," I heard Robin's voice over the intercom. "On your marks, get set, GO!"**

**And we were off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.8**

**Right off the bat Aqualad jump in the pool and Speedy ran forward a few steps, and then stopped. About a seconded later the ground he was standing on raised up as a column.**

"**Huh" I said and followed after him. After I was up Speedy looked at me a nodded, I nodded back at him and we were off.**

**The second I stepped on the third column a thing wrapped around my feet. I teetered on the edge for a moment then fell into the water.**

**Speedy turned around to tell me to do something, "Shorty stop you have to…ELIOTT!" He yelled when he saw me fall in the water. After that the last thing I remember was a silhouette figure swimming toward me, before the blackness took over.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CH9!**

**"Dude is she dead?" I heard someone say, I think it was Beast Boy.**

"**No she just hit her head on the bottom of the pool…hard."Bee, I think, answered him.**

"**I hope friend Eliott will get the better!" Star , I was sure, said.**

"**She'll be fine."Robin assured.**

"**Yea."Raven said in a monotone.**

"**How much longer?" Aqualad asked.**

"**If we didn't know 5 minutes ago what makes you think we know now!" Speedy snapped.**

"_**Jerk." **_**I thought.**

"**Would you two stop fighting? SHE WILL BE FINE!" Bee said stopping a soon to be fight.**

"**She's coming around."Cyborg said. I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light. Leaning over me I saw eight silhouettes.**

**When I came into focuses, the first thing I asked was "What happened?"**_** 'Wow! My voice sounds really bad!'**_

"**I'm not really sure," Speedy said. "I just turned around to tell you to be careful and saw you hit the water then you disappeared."**

"**Aqualad saved you!" An eager StarFire told me.**

"**Umm…Thanks." I croaked out.**_** "My voice is horrible!"**_

**Speedy had this evil look on his faces he looked up from me to where Bee and Aqualad were standing on the other side of the bed."**

"**So I over heard you and Bee talking in the hallway earlier," an even eviler look crossed his face if that is even possible! After a moment a look of shock/horror took over Bee and Aqualad's faces.**

"**You better not!" Bee warned**

"**You wouldn't dare!"Aqualad said in a stern voice.**

"**What were you talking about?" Speedy continued with a look of total innocence and totally ignoring what Bee and Aqualad had just said. "Wasn't it something like, '****I'm not sure why but I think I'm in ..." ****Speedy started to quote Aqualad but was interrupted when the water in the cup in Beast Boys hand came up out of the cup a totally soaked Speedy's entire head.**

**I couldn't stop myself as I began to giggle uncontrollably. Then everyone but Aqualad and Speedy smiled or laughed with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.10**

**It's been two days since my little accident. The first day Speedy had some stuff to do in town, so while he was there he stopped at The Bakery to see if anyone was getting inquisitive about my being gone or if I could stay a few more days with the Titans. As he found out they were on the edge of calling the cops, on his way back to the Tower he created a plan and he also bought us a few more days. **

**That takes us to now. Now I'm sitting at the Carson City airport in Nevada, waiting for the next plane to Jump City, thinking about Speedy's plan.**

**TWO DAYS AGO~~~~~~**

"**They're getting ready to call the cops" Speedy yelled as he walked into the Towers main area.**

"**Okay so what do we do? We can't keep her much longer or else they will." Aqualad said looking in my direction. **

"**He's got a point, what are we going to do? I can't just waltz in and say 'Hey guys I just disappeared from the face of this Earth but I'm back now so we're all cool!' They aren't stupid." I said as I'm playing BeastBoy on the game station3, he is winning but I'm catching up, and fast.**

"**Yea, that is why I have a plan. This is what I'm thinking…"**

**And that brings us to now, again.**

"**Are you ready to go?" Aqualad asked, he was picked by Bee and Robin to drive me here.**

"**Yep." I replied looking straight ahead at the gate, gathering the suitcases with towels and random junk in them, and making sure the trackphone was in my pocket, the phone is what Robin gave me right before we left for Nevada. He said that when I can meet up with them again I can reach them thru this phone which was already preset with the Titans names and numbers.( Starfire=Kori etc, etc, etc.)**

"**And you know that the next time you close by your self you need to contact one of us and tell us so we can meet you there and have a meeting?"**

"**YES!"**

"**Okay, I'm just beginning sure."**

"**Sorry but you've been 'making sure' about 20 or 30 times now, and I'm really nervous about lying to them about this."**

"**That's ok; it will get easier after a while." He said smiling and me.**

"**Ok." I say smiling back, feeling resurred.**

"**Alright, the plane is boarding now, remember everything I told you?"**

"**Yes, never text or call you…ever"**

"**Ha ha, you're so funny El."HE said with the tiniest bit of sarcasm in his voice.**

"**Don't cha know it?"**

"**LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 257 TO JUMP CITY, I REPEAT LAST CALL!" ****The intercom said.**

"**Well, that's my flight" I say as I think about doing ****something****.**

"**Kay I'll see you soon!" all of the sudden his voice sounded fake like he was trying to hide something and he started to walk away.**

"**Hey Aq- Garth! Come here!"**

"**Yes Eliott?"Garth said as he walked back over to where I was standing, waiting to get my ticket checked than board. I stood up on my tippy-toes and pulled his shirt down a tad so he would bend down a bit, then I kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Thanks for saving me and driving me to the airport!" I explain as I feel like my heart is going to explode.**

"**Ummm, you're welcome?" he said regaining his composter, from the shock.**

"**See ya later!" I said as I got into the little hallway to get on the plane, feeling his eyes on my back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch.11**

"**Yes I swear that's what happened!" I said for the tenth times in the last twenty minutes. I'm sitting at the table in Shyann and I's apartment, being interrogated by Shyann, Story, Brandon, and James.**

"**Why should we believe you?" Brandon pushed.**

"**Because you picked me up from the airport, and you guys knew it was my mom's birthday, and I thinking about going to visit her, AND if I told you Story would have blabbed." I informed them simply.**

"**Alright well lunch is over so we should be getting back. This doesn't mean you're off the hook yet!" Shyann said.**

"**Eliott…" Brandon said at the same time James and Story said "Eli" and "El" all looking at me looking at me.**

"**Ugh! Fine!" Then I mumble under my breathe as I ready myself "Don't see why I have to you guys feet aren't broken!" Then out loud. "You guys ready?" Every one gathered close to me, as a gold sphere engulfed us to take us to the back room of 'The Bakery'. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.12**

"**Hey what's the**** schedule**** for today?" I ask Shyann, hoping tonight was the night.**

"**Hold on…" She says as she picks up and flips thru some papers looking for the ****schedule****. "It says we are supposed to close, but.."**

"**What?"**

"**See last week while you were missing, I met this guy, and he asked me out for today."Shy said, blushing**

"**I can close up by myself, but next time tell me about these kinds of things before hand!"**

"**Oh thanks Eliott you're a lifesaver!" Shyann said hugging me.**

**After a few minutes I start to question her about this guy. "So what's he what?"**

"**He has short red hair, and his really nice, and he lives near Steel City, but he is visiting friends here. And when he was a child he was into archery, like me!" She said excitedly.**

"**And where did you meet him?" I kept on trying to find out more, because the last guy she dated was a super freak.**

"**Here in The Bakery, he came in here to buy a cupcake, a few days before you came back."**

'_Alright, so far he seems ok.'_** I think.**

"**And his name?"**

"**Roy Harper!" Shy said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I bust out laughing, hard and loud.**

"**What's so funny?" Shy said, a bit mad at me.**

"**He kinda sounds like someone I know, but the guy is nowhere near as 'dreamy' as you put him. Actually he's quite the opposite." I put air quotes around the word dreamy.**

"**Oh, just be quiet!" Shyann snapped.**

"**Hey wait! What time are you leaving?" I ask as I begin to head down the stairs to the show room.**

"**I don't know he said he would pick me up around 8: 00 at the apartment"**

**I look at the clock 6:17. "So like 7:00 or so?"**

"**Yea, I think so!"**

**I began walking down the stairs again as I pull out the little slick black phone that Aqualad gave me on our way to the airport, I picked the contact Kori Anders, then typed, 'Tonite, 9:00!' Than hit send.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.13 ****(lucky 13)**

**I looked at the clock for the tenth time, at least, since Shyann left for her date with 'Roy Harper', who I SWEAR is Speedy!**

"**AAAHH!" I gave out a little scream when I saw that the stupid clock only read 8:35.**

"**Now what am I supposed to do, I have already done everything I could think of. I even scrubbed the closet floor! Nobody has even been in there since I moved here almost a month ago."**

"**Grrrrrr." **

"**Great now I'm hungry! Well I don't want to leave because I don't know how long I would be gone, and then they might come when I'm not here, so I'll just eat a cupcake!" **

**I looked at the clock again. "Wow, I have been talking to myself for over 5 minutes. That's just plain sad."**

**Then I heard the door open. "Hello?" I said as I walked down the stairs to the show room, hoping to see Aqualad and the other Titans. Not expecting to see the last thing that I ever would have thought of, a big man wearing a black ski mask with a small gun.**

"**Give me all the money in there." He said pointing the gun at the register.**

"**There is less than $50! And why would you want to rob a bakery anyway?" **_'This makes no sense at all'_

"**You have no idea how much I NEED this money!"**

'_This still makes no… WHOLLY Crap!'_** I think as he began to cock the gun and holds it up to face range. I look at the clock again 8:58, funny how time flies.**

"**I can't!"**

"**Why not?" he yelled at me his gun hand shaking.**

"**It's locked and the owner has the key." Which wasn't really a lie, Shy had her key with her at all times, and mine was locked away at the apartment. Before Shyann left she locked the register and we closed a bit early. I looked at the clock, again, 8:59; I saw Cyborg's car, just a few more seconds. I looked back at the man.**

**He began to pull the trigger and there was only one more thing I could do, if I didn't want my new friends cleaning up after me. So I raised my hand up.**

**The man looks at me funny and stopped pulling the trigger, and then I shoot him with a golden bolt. I didn't shoot him hard just enough to knock him over and he also dropped the gun. I leaped over the counter and grabbed the gun while he was still groaning on the floor.**

"**How are they NOT seeing this?" I ask myself as I pull the ski mask off the guy.**

"**CYBORG!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL?" still screaming.**

"**I'm sorry!" He yelled back.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" I continue to scream as the other Titans walk in.**

"**I should do something very bad with this gun."**

"**It's not real; it's just a very realistic water gun." Aqualad insisted.**

"**You're water proof right?" I ask Cy.**

"**Yea?" he said very unsure.**

**Then I childishly started squirting him with it, which made me feel a bit better, but not much.**

"**Alright," Robin said stopping me. "Let's get down to business."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.14**

"**Well, I don't really think we should do this down her, so lets go up stairs." I say as I motion my new friends to follow me up the stairs.**

"**What's up stairs?" Beast boy asked as I was already up and they where all crowed half way up the stairs.**

"**That's where all the magic happens." I say looking back at the seven teens.**

"**Magic? Like Mumbo Jumbo's 'magic'?" StarFire questioned Robin.**

"**No Star, what I believe Eli means is the baking and decorating." He explained to her sincerely.**

"**It's tiny." Raven said in a mono tone, which I'm beginning to think that's just her regular voice.**

**I began to get eight folding chairs, out of the storage closet, and set them up around the island in the middle of the room.**

"**Well, five people work here including me."**

"**You know Eliott you haven't told us much about your other friends." Bee said trying to be casual, but I had a small feeling that she was digging.**

**I looked at Aqualad; I guess he hadn't told any of them much about our trip to the airport. I wonder if he had told them anything about the trip.**

"**There is Shyann, Story, Brandon, and James. I've already told you about Shy. So I'll start with Story, she is the show room manager; she also takes orders and phone calls. But lately has been interview lots of people because we need people to clean up after the shop closes and make the occasional store run. Brandon and James are Shyann's cousins and all they do is deliver orders as a part time job, so if one is at they're full time job then 99% of the time we can get the other one. And then there are the regulars here, but there are too many to even begin. Sit." I tell them about my friends as I finish informing them I also finish setting the chairs up. "So where's Speedy?" I ask looking around the island, adding to my theory of him and Shyann's date.**

"**We don't know, he said he had some other stuff to do tonight and that he would see you around later." Bee said.**

"**Hmm…"I say so I am like 99.9% sure that I'm right.**

"**What?" Cyborg said with a confused look directed at me.**

"**At the moment, nothing, but later maybe something."**

"**Okay… Hey Eliott what are you doing for the 4****th****?" Beast Boy asked me.**

"**I don't know Shyann is leaving the 1****st**** to go and visit her family in Maine, and she is going to be they're for a few weeks, and Story is going with Brandon and James to Rhode Island to visit Story's aunt, jay and B's mom…"**

"**So are you going to be working at the bakery by yourself for how long?"**

"**A few weeks, and no I won't be working at all. The Bakery will be closed for remolding."**

"**Why are you remolding?" Aqualad asked, it was actually the first thing the said all night to me.**

"**Because none of the regulation codes where met, and the wiring sucks. For example in the little over a month since I have moved here the sprinklers have randomly gone off four times, but three of the four times I was able to save most of the stuff, but the first time we weren't so luck and got to throw everything away and start all over in the middle of the day."**

"**Back to my question, what are you doing on the fourth and I guess the rest of the time that the Bakery is being remolded and your other friends are gone?" Beast boy said. **

"**Abosulotly 100% nothing." I say leaning back in my chair. Beast boy looked at Robin eagerly then Robin nodded.**

"**ELIOTT DO YOU WANT TO COME OVER TO THE TOWER AND STAY WITH US?"**

"**Well… I don't want to be a bur-"**

"**Oh please friend Eliott!"**

"**Ok" I say trying to act cool about it, but I could have been bouncing off the walls if no one was there.**

"**BOH-YEA!" Cyborg yelled with as much enthusiasm in his voice that the other Titans, except Raven, had on they're faces.**

**Al l of the sudden all of the Titans communicators went off.**

"**It's Blue Saw, he's robbing the bank. TITANS GO!" robin shouted, and they we're gone. Then I saw Aqualad still sitting next to me, at the same moment I heard Cy's car pull out.**

"**Aren't you going to go with your team?"**

"**Do you know where the bank is?" He asked me**

"**Yea"**

"**Do you want to go?"**

**I look down, sheepishly. "Yes."**

**He held his hand out, and I took it. "Would you like to take us there or should I?**

"**REALLY?" I say as my face lights up. He smile and nods, squeezing me hand.**

"**I will!" I say as a gold sphere engulfs us talking us to meet the rest of the Titans at the bank.**

_F.Y.I the bank isn't that far from the bakery so the rest of the team may already be at the bank before Eliott and Aqualad get there._

_And Blue Saw is my o.c villain; he is a new villain, just like Ellie is a new hero. And his power is that he is like Madam Rouge but instead of turning his entire body in to different people he can turn different parts of his body into anything. _

_LOVE, PEACE, REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.15**

**By the time we got to the crime scene, Blue Saw was walking down the steps of the bank getting ready to take off with the money. I looked around and saw the rest of the Titans getting ready to take this guy out.**

"**Who is this guy?" I ask Aqualad, as we jog in the rest of the group's direction.**

"**He's a new villain from Steel City; his villain name is Blue Saw. Also he can turn any part of his body into anything, so watch out."**

"**Why is he here?"**

"**None of use are really sure why, but with the info we've got we should find out soon." We arrived to where the other Titans were standing and stopped.**

**I look down at my feet for a second and think. Then I ask, "What am I supposed to do?" I look around the circle at my new friends, waiting for an answer. I notice that BeastBoy and StarFire are gone. Than I see them out of the conner out of my eye, they're keeping Blue from leaving.**

"**Eli if you see that one of us needs help, you come and help, got it?" Bee told me in her best leader voice, everyone turns to look at me**

"**Got it." I confirm, in a confident voice, Bee nods at me.**

"**Titans Go!" Robin shouts and points at Blue Saw. Bee and Raven fly over to Blue Saw, Robin, Aqualad, and Cyborg take off running crazy fast in the same direction. Since I can't fly like the other girls, I run after the boys.**

**TWO MINUTES LATER..**

**So far I have done nothing, and that's mainly on Aqualad. Every time an opportunity comes up for me to help, he stops it. Even though I really like him, it really is getting on my nerves.**

**A Few Seconds Later…**

**Blue Saw had turned his hand into a giant flyswatter and hit tiny Bee with it. That was my turn to help, while Aqualad was still helping BeastBoy. I teleport to near Cyborg.**

"**What am I going for?" I ask as Blue Saw was beginning to turn his feet into something, I couldn't tell yet.**

"**Make it hard, and make it hurt." Cyborg said, pointing his robotic arm towards where Blue was standing. Then his arm turned into a canon thing, I looked back at Blue Saw who is coming at us at an incredible speed.**

'_You've got to be Friggin' kidding me!'_** I think as I put my hand next to Cy's, at the same time I see Blue Saw's feet are rockets.**

**Blue Saw was now about 20 feet from us.**

"**NOW!" Robin yelled later that ****second****, a blue and gold light exploded, with Blue Saw right in the middle of it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

**Aqualad had gotten off the communicator he Robin who said the H.I.V.E was causing trouble so they wouldn't be back till 1, best case scenario.**

**In the time He was talking to the other titans, I teleported to my apartment, only to find that Shy wasn't back yet. So I changed from my work clothes to a pair of black shorts, layered tank tops, top one neon blue bottom neon yellow, and black converse. Then I re-put my hair in a high pony tail and left a note for Shy.**

_Hey Shy, I'll will meet you at the airport tomorrow! I' am in very good hands, so DON'T CALL THE COPS! See ya tomorrow! –E. R_

**I got back to the Tower just as Garth was hanging up.**

"**Come on." He said motioning for me to follow him. We walked down the hall and made a few turns, then came to a green bedroom door. Garth punched in a pass code to open the door. When I walked in I was met by a terrible pig style, a.k.a Beast Boy's room. I walked over to the bed and sat on it, at the same time Garth walks over to another door, the door opens automatically. He grabs two hangers, with a shirt and a pair of pants. Then he walks to the bathroom and steps inside as the door closes behind him.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

**Now I'm hanging upside-down off BB's bed, waiting for Garth to come out of the bathroom**

**I close my eyes, "I heard that, that isn't good for your head." I hear Garth say, I open my eyes to find him leaning against the bathroom door frame, now wearing a sort of tight black t-shirt and dark, almost black, denim pants.**

"**I didn't even hear you come out!" I tell him as I flip myself around to a normal sitting position.**

"**Ready to go?" He asks walking towards me.**

"**Where are we going?**

"**I don't know walk around down town for a while." He says shuring as I get of the bed, but it looked like the shrug was covering something.**

"**Sounds like fun!"**

**We walk out of Beast Boy's room and walk to an elevator, and step in. He presses a button labeled G.**

"**Garage?" I guess.**

"**Yes." He says looking straight ahead, smiling. Then the elevator stopping and we stepped out.**

**We walk past a jet, a submarine looking thing, a few empty spaces, and then two motorcycles. The R-cycle and pure shiny black a Kawasaki Ninja. I turn to ask Garth if we are really taking a motorcycle, but when I turn around he wasn't there. I look back at the cycle, and think out loud, "I have got to get one of these!"**

"**Well they got it for visiting Titans and civilian stuff." I jumped at the voice. I turn around to see Garth holding two sleek and shiny black helmets. "But you have to wear a helmet."**

"**Okay." I say shuring as I reach for the helmet, and put it on as Garth puts his on.**

**As we climb on the motorcycle, Garth turns around to face me the best he can and touches a tiny button on the left side of my helmet, than his.**

"**Ready Els?"**

"**Yup!"**

"**Let's go!" He says as we drive out of the garage, headed for downtown Jump City. _  
_  
**_Ok lets see the motorcycle is a Kawasaki ZX12R Ninja, I 'm happy to answer any questions or take new ideas, but please remember BE HELPFUL NOT HATEFUL!  
REVIEW!  
3 SuperGurl!_


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

As we weave in and out of traffic, I'm clinging on to Garth. I'm not so much afraid as much as the last time I looked over his should at the speedometer we are going about 135 mph. And I am not going to fall off the coolest bike in the world on what my also be a date with Garth, who hasn't said much at all…

Garth's p.o.v

I couldn't believe this; she was on the back of my motorcycle, clinging to my back. I thought about her a lot since I saw her almost a month ago at Qwik-Trip. Then two weeks later, after a fight with Punk Rocket, StarFire suggested that we try the new bakery a few blocks down the street from where we were.

So Yea THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER YET!

But I need help with Garth"s pov, I just can"t get it right..

Right now I can not tell you how hokey he sounds...  
so i need help in making him sound less hokey!  
Thanks I really need help!  
3 SuperGurl


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.18 **

**As we weave in and out of traffic, I'm clinging on to Garth. I'm not so much afraid as much as the last time I looked over his should at the speedometer we are going about 135 mph. And I am not going to fall off the coolest bike in the world on what my also be a date with Garth, who hasn't said much at all…**

**Garth's p.o.v**

**I couldn't believe this; she was on the back of my motorcycle, clinging to my back. I thought about her a lot since I saw her almost a month ago at Qwik-Trip. Then two weeks later, after a fight with Punk Rocket, StarFire suggested that we try the new bakery a few blocks down the street from where we were. When we got there, we were even more so tired, that's when she came down the stairs. Now we are on a date! I really hope this is real.**

**Eliott's p.o.v**

**"Are we almost there yet?" I ask him.**

"**Yup." He says as we make a sharp right turn, into a random alley. Garth turns the motorcycle off as I take the helmet and brush out my ponytail with my figures.**

"**So, an alley, huh?" I ask him as he takes his helmet off, and sets it next to mine on the motorcycle seat.**

**He smiles and looks at my. "No, come on!" Garth says as he walk out of the alley and turns left.**

"**Hey! Hold on!" I yell as I run after him.**

**BAM!**

**I run strait into him. I fall on my butt, as he stumbles back a few steps**

"**Eliott! Are you ok?" Garth rushes over to me, after he regains himself.**

"**Yea." I finally manage to get out after I was done laughing. He holds out his hand to pull me up, as I take it I see four men in a coffee shop across the street, two blonds, one with black hair, and one with darker blond hair, gapping at us.**

"**I'm sorry." He said, we're still holding hands.**

"**It's fine, not like you ran into me, or anything like that." I say rolling my eyes and shurring.**

**He smiles again, "Ready?" I love his smile.**

"**Will you tell me where we are going please?" He points with both of our hands across the street, to the little coffee shop.**

"**Okay, lets move!" I say as I lead him to the street and wait for the cars to stop., once they finally did, we run across the street to the coffee shop, still holding hands. When we walked in he let go of my hand and went to sit at one of those tall tables, with the tall chairs. On my way to the table I make a quick scan of the room, looking for the four men from a few minutes ago. All I found was their waitress holding their drinks with a very confused look on her face.**

**A few seconds after I sat down an older waitress with gray hair comes to take our order.**

"**What can I get for you to?" She asks.**

"**I'll have water, please." Garth tells her.**

"**Umm… I will have a French vanilla cappuccino, thank you!"**

**The waitress smiles sweetly, "I'll be right back!"**

"**What's your last name?" I ask Garth, putting air quotes around last name.**

"**What?" He looked like I caught him off guard, I problem did.**

"**What's your last name? Everyone else on the team told me theirs, even Richard and Roy, what's yours?"**

**He thinks for a moment, "Trident, Garth Trident."**

"**Did you just make that up?"**

**He looks down sheepishly, "Yes."**

"**I like it, Trident." I saw a blue and white streak go by the coffee shop window.**

"**Did you see that?" I ask Garth.**

"**Yes, I did." He says as he takes his communicator out of his pocket and slips it on his belt.**

"**Here you to are!" Our waitress says as she puts our drinks on our table.**

"**Thanks!" I say smiling.**

"**Thank-you!" Garth says at the same time, our waitress smiles and goes back into the kitchen.**

"**Why did you move to Jump City?" Garth asks me.**

"**It's where all my friends live, my job is here, and other reasons that just escaped my mind."**

"**Would you ever leave?"**

"**I don't know when, where, how long?"**

"**Eliott, would you like to stay with Ti-." Garth was cut off when something big was thrown thru the front window, glass flew everywhere.**

"**CYBORG!"**

ATTN: IF you are an outsiders fan go to my profile and read the part in all caps.

ALSO... Chap19 maybe fan written, but i will need more than 1 review!  
(Pats FlyingSolo365 on had and gives her a cookie, then glares at the people who read but don't review, and keep their cookies tell they review!)  
Tah-ta for now!  
(GO To MY PAge AFTER YOU REVIEW!)

ALSO iF YOU WANT TO WATCH ALL EPS OF TEEN TITANS ( FOR FREE!) GO TO iwatchteentitans(dot)com !  
ITS GREAT!


	20. Hold Up!

Hi everybody!  
I need to say a few things!

Eliott Ross is on hold, because chapter 19 was going to be mainly fan written and out of the 100 people that read it one person reviewed but they didn't leave an idea.

Eli also needs a superhero name (which will make the hold time shorter)

Sorry but I need to do this!

But please review with ideas for the story and/or her superhero name!  
The more ideas the sooner a real chapter will be up!


	21. AND I'M BACK!

CH.19

I step out of my apartment into the cool and brisk early December air, dark and early, on my way to 'The Bakery' and tighten my coat. As I start down the street my sleek little black phone begins to ring, I smile as I dig it out of my bag, remembering the day it was given to me.

I flip it open forgetting to look at the caller I.D, "Hellos?"

"Eliott?" I hear a rather familiar voice on the other end of the line that makes me smile even more.

"Hi Garth! How are you?" I look around, Robin made it very clear about how and when to use alias.

"I'm fine Eliott, are you still coming with Titans West?" Garth whisper.

"Yea, as far as I know, and I can't wait. Why are you whispering? It's 8 am in Steel City!"

"Because the jail was having a prison riot, and we were there all night. Are you still taking your Spanish lessons?" He asks, trying to change the subject. I sigh remembering back in mid-August when Roy and Garth took me to meet the teacher.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"No, I'm not getting out of this car Harper, and you can't make me!" That jerk, first he broke my iPod, then the zipper and strap on my purse this morning, now this.

"Eliott Louise Ross, get out of this car or else!"

"Or Else what?Hmmm?" I snap back. All of the sudden he dragged me out of my seat and threw me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW ROY HARPER!" I scream. Garth, who had been inside talking to the teacher, walked outside.

"Please Roy, put Eliott down and leave her alone."

"No."

"Please we need to go in now."

"Fine but if she runs, it's not my fault." He said as he dropped me and walked in the building. Garth walked over to me and offered me his hand, as I took it he said.

"You two really need to get along better."

I sigh, "I know, we usually do, but today just isn't our day." I say as we walked up the steps and through the door."

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

"Yes, I have, but I don't see why I have to." I hear an odd back ground noise and muffled yelling on the other end of the line as I unlock the door of 'The Bakery' and walk in.

"Poptart, for the last time, you will find out in time!" A different voice came over the line.

"SPEEDY!" I hadn't talked to him since Titans West had to go back to Steel City, officially, in late August, even though I had talked to Bee and Aqualad. Speedy had just gotten back from some where on the other side of the world, helping Honorary Titans, a status which I still hadn't earned yet.

"Whatchadoin?" The archer's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I hang my coat up on the upstairs coat rack, and grab my apron. "Not much," I tell him truthfully. "At the moment I'm getting ready to start making Christmas cookies."

"Have you talked to anyone on your side of the country lately?" It sounded like his mouth was full, so I had to roll my eyes.

"Well, Cyborg called me last night and said that tonight I need to go to Titans Tower, Robin is making an announcement."

"Oh yea, whatever it is it involves us too, Star talked to Bee last night and also and said we should tune in." he said after he swallowed.

When was the last time you talked to her?" I didn't need to say Shyann's name, Speedy knew exactly who I was talking about.

I pictured Roy Harper full of fears and uncertainties, not cocky and unfearless Speedy, running his hand through his hair as he sighed.

"I don't know Eliott, I just…"

"You really should tell her who you are, not just as Speedy, but as Roy Harper too." I tell him as I dump about a pound of sugar into a huge mixer full of cookie dough.

"I know, I will. I just don't know how. I mean back in August that was to close what if."

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

"That was awesome!" I said. "I didn't know that was physical possible!"

Speedy smirked and then said, "Yea, poor newb, he never even had the chance." As we watched Blue Saw pull away in the cop car.

"Thanks again Titans, and…?" The Jump City Sheriff said looking at me.

StarFire looked around thoughtfully, before piping up. "Luce!" **(A/N I believe it's Italian for light, but correct me if I'm wrong!)**

The Sheriff smiled and nodded, "Thanks again guys!" Then he got in his cruiser, and drove away. As Robin asks Speedy if he is okay after that hit he took, I look around to make sure no one is around, and then I take of my mask. **(It looks like Robin's in Young Justice, on Cartoon Network) **

"Yea, I'm Fine." Speedy said, as he rubs his neck.

"So can we still go get some food, or something?" A very famished Best Boy asked everyone.

"Sure, is everybody going?" Bee asked, and there was a unison 'yes' and the nodding of heads.

"No, I'm going to take a walk." Speedy said as he walked away.

Best Boy shrugged, "Can we stop by 'The Bakery' too Eliott? I gotta go!"

"Sure." I said as we begin to walk our block and a half journey to 'The Bakery'.

When we got to 'The Bakery' and Best Boy was taking care of business, and everyone else was waiting, I ran up stairs for a second and found a sticky note from Shyann

'Hey Elly,

If you go to the apartment and I'm not there, I'm out running and I'll be back in a bit!

-Shyann'

After reading the note I crumpled it up and threw it away, then go back down stairs to meet the rest of the Titans and go eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Speedy's P.O.V)

I felt like a monkey, freely jumping from tree to tree, they were so close together that it wasn't very hard. It was nice being alone for a while, time to think.

I sat down on a sturdy branch to take a breathe of fresh air and to contemplate life. That's when I saw her, Shyann Lousch, my girlfriend, jogging on the park trail. Eliott and Fish Sticks tell me that I need to tell her everything about me, and they mean everything, but it was easy for them, they already knew about each other's powers.

I watched her as the stopped under a streetlight to check her pulse, and then look at her watch. Then out of the darkness a dark figure dressed in all black grabbed her, he put his arm around her neck, then he was shoving a picture in her face.

"What is his alias and where is his!" he yelled repeatedly at her, each time his grip around her neck tightening.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She cried louder and louder.

Then he threw her down, and she slid a bit when she hit the sidewalk. "You stupid girl, you can't keep safe forever!"The man said as he threw the picture at her and took his hand to his pocket. When the picture landed next to Shyann on the side walk, I squinted to see what it was.

When I saw who was in the picture, I couldn't think strait; Shy was being attacked because this man was looking for me.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the cocking of a gun; he was going to shoot my Shyann!

In that split second I had my bow in my hand, aiming for the man's back and I released the arrow.

The force of the arrow knocked the man down, hurting his back. It took a second for Shyann to grasp what had just happened, but when she understood, she was gone. I prayed that she was going to the Police Station.

I jumped out of my hiding place, and landed next to the man. "Now what shall I do with you?" I asked him cruelly, and then I had an idea.

When I was done, I pressed a button on the side of my communicator that signaled the closest police to my location.

"Have fun!" I said as I left the man hanging upside down over one of Jump City's busiest highways.

I turn back around to face the man once more before I left, he had just come to after I knocked in out in the park. It looked like he was so scared that he had just peed himself. "By the way, I missed the knot tying meeting at Boy Scouts, so try not to wiggle around to much, okay?" I smirk slyly as I turn back around and leave the man hanging there, yelling obstinacies at me.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~ (Eliott's P.O.V)

I was the only person who wasn't there that knew about that night.

I hear the front door squeak as it opens, and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Well, Mr. Harper, I'm glad we had this discussion and I hope we can continue exploring this point in next week's session."

He snorted, "Bye Blondie, and click!"

"Bye!" I snapped the phone shut and dropped it in the front pocket of my apron and began to roll out the Christmas cookie dough, as Shyann walks over to help.

~~~Steel City~~~

"Bye Blondie and click!" Speedy says as he closes the phone and hands it back to Aqualad.

"DID YOU JUST HANG UP" An irritated Aqualad yelled at his red-haired teammate as about a gallon of water rose from the pool behind Speedy.

"I didn't hang up, she was busy." He said matter-of-factly.

A defeated looking Aqualad let out a simple "Oh," as he let the water fall back into the pool.

Speedy looked back as the water splashed back in the pool. "You really like her, don't you?" He said pointing out the rather obvious.

"No," Aqualad said and tied not to look at Speedy's I'm-not-stupid look.

About after a minute he caved, "Yes, Okay? I really_**really**_like her; actually I may more than that her!"

At that moment Bee walked in the room with the twins.

"Who are you boys talking about? Elly?" Bee guessed

"Is it really that obvious? Aqualad yelled.

Bee thought for a moment then said, "Yes, but you told me that you liked her back when we first met her, remember?"

"Oh yea." He recalled quietly.

" ¿Quién?" (Who?) Mas y Menos asked. (Titans East are also learning Spanish)

"A possible new Titan East member, she lives in Jump City, but she moved there from Palm Beach, Florida." Bee explained to them.

"¿Es la chica de pelo rubio ..." _(is it the blonde haired girl… )_ Mas started

" Que dice Speedy Aqualad está enamorado?_" (That Speedy says Aqualad is in love with.)_ Menos finished slowly, so that their teammates could understand them.

"Yes." Speedy smirked, as Aqualad's jaw dropped. Bee shot Speedy a dirty look, then looked in the twin's direction. "Her name is Eliott, and Titans west signed her up for Spanish lessons, so she may understand some of what you two say, so be nice."

"¿Cuándo llegamos a conocerla ... Eliott?" (When do we get to meet her…Eliott?) Mas asked.

"The Titans West might come and see us for Christmas, since they couldn't come for Thanksgiving." Bee said, grabbing her purse of the couch.

"Se StarFire llegado demasiado?" (Will Star Fire come too?) The twins asked eagerly.

Bee got a sly look on her face, "Yup, so you guys may want to go clean up your room." And in less than a nano-second they were gone.

"Where you going mom?" Speedy asked Bee as she was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going shopping, ten more days till Christmas! I'll be back in a few hours, why don't you two pick up in here a little bit, before Robin's little meeting."

Speedy turned back to Aqualad, "Now back to your girl troubles, ask her on a date or something next time you see each other again."

Then Speedy left the room to let his friend think.

~~~ Back in Jump City~~~ (Eliott's P.O.V)

It was about 7:25 by the time I got to the Titan's Tower for Robin's announcement.

"Hey ya'll!" I hollered as I teleported my self into the main living area to find Robin manically searching the main computer for something, Cyborg and BeastBoy playing a video game, and Raven and StarFire not there. An inaudible grunt came out of the boys.

"Are you going to make this announcement anytime soon?" I ask impatiently, "I have to go back to work and it's like 11:27 in Steel City."

Robin grunted again, then told Beast Boy to go get Raven and Starfire, after that he pressed a couple buttons on the key board and then, like magic, the Titans West main living area popped up on screen, in the back ground I hear Bee yelling for the guy to get their butts in here, or else.

In a few moments, all the Titans and I we're looking at each other waiting for Robin to start. I look between Aqualad and Speedy to find to little eleven year old twin boys whispering, I give Aqualad a quizzical look, but he waves it off as Robin begins, "Titans," he says looking at the monitor. "Since we don't have much time, I'll get to the point of why I called you all here. In this last week I have received a message from Bruce Wayne, (_I wasn't sure if I should but him or Batman!)_ Inviting Titans East and West to the Annual Wayne Christmas Eve Ball. And I'm making the announcement that all members of Titans East and West are going, and for many of us our mentors will be attending, we shall be leaving for Gotham December 22. If anyone as any questions they can contact me on my communicator." He said.

Speedy was about to ask a question when their alarm started to sound. "Sorry, Spikes we got to go, well ask questions later." And with that Titans East was gone.

I opened my mouth to ask Robin if I was going, when my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket to look at the text, 'WHERE ARE YOU?' it was Shyann. 'Be back in a bit.' I typed and hit send. When I looked back up Star Fire was dragging the team to go shopping.

"Come friends, we must go find the tuxes and the gowns!" She said happily, "You must come friend Eliott!"

"Sorry guys, I got to get back to work…"

"Fine, but you are going to the ball!" BeastBoy said as the Gold sphere surrounded me to take me back to work.

_YAY! Well this is what I have after four months of waiting! Just a few things before I leave you to review, how should I play out Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Batman? Who else do you guys think should be at the Ball? And what should everyone wear? I have an idea for Eliott, but someone else may have a better Idea, so just hit the green button and tell me! One more thing, I know that I need a Beta but each time I try to get one they just drop me or never answer my request back, so unless you have a dying urge to tell me I need one, pretty pretty please don't! Thanks for reading, please review- SuperGurl! P.s go to my page and PLEASE vote on the poll its been up since, September!_


	22. Chapter 22

So...it was only a six month wait...sorry the chapter is so short! But if you review, the chapters will become longer and longer!

Ch. 20

"Eliott, wake up! We are almost landing!" Shyann says shaking me awake. Shyann got an invitation from Speedy, who she only knows as Roy Harper. The entire group of Titans think he will tell her the truth soon, at least I hope so.

I stretch, rub my eyes and turn off my iPod as I stick it in my bag, on the floor in front of me.

"_This is you captain speaking, we will be landing in Gotham City 15 minutes ahead of schedule! Please buckle your seat belts, and place all trays and seats in the up-right position, and be sure to turn off all electronics. Thank-you for flying Gotham Air, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!"_

I yawn as the Captain finished the announcement, I look around at Robin, StarFire, BeastBoy, Cyborg, Raven, or as they are known till we get back from our little vacation, Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Rachel Roth. In all truth the only reason we got a flight the day before Christmas Eve, not to mention first class, was because of Richard. Vic and Gar spent almost an hour trying to get all of us seats on the same plane, but then like magic Richard walks through the door, he had something's to deal with before we left, I'm blown away that the ticket lady didn't just throw the plane at him…along with herself…

As we start to gather our bags off the baggage carousel, Richard says that we need to stick together, because of all the A-listers and fellow heroes that will be attending the Ball the Wayne manor and all of Gotham City will be a breeding ground, and to not let anything they say or do get to our heads. Victor, Rachel, Roy, Karen, and I have a pool to say Garfield will be the first to go, we just haven't decided when, yet.

Victor lets out a small whistle as a huge black stretch limo pulls up, and an older grandfatherly looking man steps out of the drivers side walks around and opens one of the doors. In that time I look around us, the entire outside of the airport is surrounded by the most beautiful Christmas light I would have ever seen, yet, had it not been 10 am. Then I notice the large snowflakes beginning to fall, and how cold it is. Then I wondered if Garth and Titans East had arrived yet.

I'm pulled out of my day-dream state by Shyann's rather high pitched squeal, "ROY!" I smile as my best friend from Titans East steps out of the door that the driver had just opened.

"Hey love!" He says as he quickly kisses her. "Come on guys; get in the limo its freezing out here!" As he motions for everyone to get in the limo before him, I roll my eyes, he always uses his manners in front of his girlfriend. "I'll get the bags….. Ross get the bags!" Roy tells me as I start to get in the bag behind everyone else. I pick up the bags that haven't already been brought to the trunk.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Jerk."

"How have you been?"

"Eh..."

"Hmm."

"You gonna tell her?"

"During or right after the ball."

"Yay!" I look down at the snow for a moment without thinking.

"You know he can't wait to see you, the only reason he didn't come is because Arthur won't leave him alone, and they have a lot of catching up to do. And we got here yesterday at this time. Not even Mera could drop the hints. He hasn't told Aquaman about you yet, he Told Mera and Arthur Jr. though. Garth doesn't really know how to tell Aquaman. Also a bit of warning Bee has a shopping trip planned with you, Kori, Rachel and a girl named 'Lucky," he says putting air quotes around her name. "She's here with…" and he mouths the name Kid Flash, as we get into the limo.

"The…" I say as I follow his lead. Roy nods and I raise my eyebrows, impressed.

Once we had driven a few miles down the slick congested highway the driver spoke to Richard, "Young Richard, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yes Alfred, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "This is Kori Anders, Victor Stone, Eliott Ross, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, and Eli's friend/ Roy's girlfriend, Shyann Lousch, and this is the main man at Wayne Manor Alfred."

"Ahh, Miss. Lousch I have heard many great things about you," Shy blushed at Roy. "And of you too Miss. Ross." Alfred said glancing at me from the rearview mirror, offering me a smile which I return. Giving me a reassured look that reinforced what Roy had already told me.

"Hope its all good." I said smiling back at him.

Shyann looked at Roy, rather confused. Roy replied with a small laughing snort, leaving Shy's questioning look unanswered.

After driving in silence for a good 10 or 15 minutes, Alfred announced that we had finally arrived at Wayne Manor.

Once everyone was out of the limo, Roy told Alfred that we could get our own bags and to get out of the cold. Then Roy convinced Shyann to go and set up her room and the rest of us would be up in a few minutes, she went, but rather reluctantly.

As soon as Shyann was in the house, we began to get pelted with snowballs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Karen, Garth, along with a boy who I recognized as Wally West, a girl who I assumed was 'Lucky', and a tall streak of mainly black, white, and red.

"RUN," BeastBoy yelled as he started to run for the bushes for cover, and everyone else was headed in the same direction.

After about five steps, StarFire slipped on a large patch of ice. In less than a nano-second two eleven, or twelve year old twin boys, one standing on top of the others shoulders had caught her and set her back down, the one on top, who had a plus sign on his sweater looked like he was in heaven, the one on bottom, who looked just as much enlighten said, "Echo de menos Starfire se hacerte daño!"(Miss. StarFire are you hurt? A.N I used 's translator so no promises on how right it is!)

"I am fine friends! Thank you for catching me!" About half way thru her sentence Karen throws a huge snowball at Roy, hitting him square on the nose, and then all chaos broke loose!

After everyone had gained up on Roy and Wally, it seemed like the snowball war would never end.

"Richard Grayson, Roy Harper, Wally West, Garth Trident! I thought you four new better than that!" the voice belonged to Bruce Wayne; he was standing on the top step, with Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, and Barry Allen.

"Damn it!" Roy said under his breath, so only I and Wally could hear.

So? Yes? No? Maybe so?  
Review and voice your opinion! Only if it doesn't make me want to crawl in a hole and cry!  
If you know how I could do everyone's personality better, please tell me! Especially Aqualad, and the mentors!  
Do Y'all know the aliases or do I need to tell?

BTW

This is important! Who would Aquagirl be at this point? What Would her relationship with Garth be!  
If you don't review on anything! Review on that!

P.S  
If you dont review/ Get you friends and family to review too, it may take another six months to get another chappie up...Just because I will have zero motivation!

Love,  
SuperGurl!


	23. Chapter 23

So I'm back, hope you enjoy the chappie! Review please!

Bee- Karen Beecher

StarFire- Kori Anders

Raven- Rachel Roth

Robin- Richard Grayson

Speedy- Roy Harper

Luce- Eliott Ross

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Aqualad- Garth Trident

Jinx- Lucky Allison

Kid Flash- Wally West

Mas & Menos- Tanner & Mark

Batman-Bruce Wayne

Aquaman- Arthur Curry

Green Arrow- Oliver Queen

Flash- Bart Allen

Jinx's dress- http:/ www(dot)dino direct(dot) com/prom –dress –ball –gown – beaded –tulle(dot) html

Bee's dress(But the dress is a really pretty gold silk, with a black silk ribbon going around her waist and tying in a large bow in the back)- http:/ www(dot) dino direct(dot) com/ dresses –ball –gown – taffeta- strapless(dot) html

Raven's dress (But black silk!NOT PINK!)- http:/ www(dot) tide buy(dot) com/ product / Hot- pink – slender- strap – evening –dresses- mermaid- 201067 (dot) html

StarFire's dress- http:/ www(dot)aliexpress(dot) com/ product- gs/ 26739 6508 – free- shipping- fm033 – purple- satin- one- should – train- newest – evening- dress- evening – gown-

Shyann's Dress- http:/ www(dot) wedding dress online shop(dot) co (dot) uk / prom – dresses/ 1180 – tulle- beaded- strapless- sweet heart – neck line – with – ball – gown- 2010- prom- dress- p – 0059 (dot) html

Eliott's dress- (But navy blue) http:/ wed web talks(dot ) com / 2011/ 01 /bridal – ball – gowns/

Ch. 21 **(**_**A/N Its December 23**__**rd**__**, it is also the same day they arrived in Gotham. The ball is the 24**__**th**__**.)**_

After everyone had eaten a light lunch with minimal conversation, and the boys had disappeared with their mentors, StarFire suggested that we do the shopping now.

~~Thirty minutes later~~

Bee had Alfred drop us off at a dress shop that she and Jinx had found that same morning that the rest of us had arrived at Gotham.

"How come that girl with the black hair didn't come?" Jinx asked.

"Shyann?" She nodded, "Because the time lag is making her sick, and she a few months ago she went to a party kinda like this one and she is just going to wear the some dress, it's actually really pretty. A bit over the top, but still really pretty." I explain to everyone as we walk into a rather large dress shop.

_**(A.N The view of the dress shop is when the girls first walk into the front door and look right to the same wall that the door is on, then right to the next wall, straightforward, to the wall o their left, the same wall the door is on but on the left side, then to the center of the store. Just to clarify that, because that gets confusing!)**_

The dress shop had a warm vintage feel to it, when you first walk in you are greeted by a blast of hot air that immediately warms your body from being outside. I look to the right the first thing I see are three mannequins in the front window to draw window shoppers to the boutique, all three bearing white wedding dresses, a puffy one, a sparkly one, and a satin one. The next wall had a cashier counter with two older women, late fifties or early sixties, working them. Next to the counter were two dress racks, with the dresses divided by style and color. On the wall straight in front of us was another dress rack with rather simple dresses, a few of the dresses had diamond accents, to the left of the rack are two dressing rooms _**(A/N I got the idea from a store called Justice, all the dressing rooms are touching)**_with curtains instead of doors and walls, there is another dressing room in the corner and two more on the left wall. All five dressing rooms have cream colored silk like material covering them _**(A/N In a half circle shape.)**_

To the left of the last dressing room is another dress rack, but this one had one tuxedos. Then to the left of the door when you first walk in are three more mannequins, but these were all wearing tuxes.

In front of the dressing rooms is a platform in the shape of a circle, and about six inches tall, the platform also has a backwards 'C' shaped mirror facing away from the cashier counter. Behind the mirror are three white round tables all the same height and size. _**(A/N If the tables were a connect the dots, they would make a triangle, with one of the points pointing towards the cashier counter)**_ The first table had shoes, the second had purses, and the third had jewelry. In the middle of the store are three more mannequins standing on a rectangular shaped table, all going through wardrobe changes. To the left of the door when you first walk in is another rectangular table, a few feet in front of the half dressed mannequins, with clearance or broken items. Then in the same exact position but to the right of the door is another rectangular table, but with shoe supports and little trinkets that help you hide your bra strap in different way to match your bra hiding needs.

"Look at all the wonderful dresses!" StarFire says as she begins to run around the store, randomly grabbing dresses.

"Yea, wonderful." Raven said darkly, Jinx nodded agreeing with Raven.

Bee smirked unbothered by Jinx and Raven, proud with her find. One of the ladies at the checkout counter walked over to us to greet us, "Hello ladies, and welcome to Pink & Blue! The cleanest little dress shop in this part of Gotham! My name is Misty if you need help finding anything at all!"

The other older woman working at the counter looked up from her book, "Oh Karen dear your back. Misty this is the girl I was telling you about, her name is Karen Beecher and she is here with her friends…"

"Kori Anders, Lucky Allison, Rachel Roth, and Eliott Ross." Bee quickly introduced us pointing at each one of us as she said our names.

"Miss. Beecher and friends are here to pick out dresses for the Wayne Ball." The lady still sitting at the counter with her book said.

"Ok well, my name is Misty and that is my twin sister Molly, and if you need and help please just holler!"

"Thanks Misty, will do!" Karen told her as she walked back to the counter, as StarFire came running back up to us, her arms full of poufy and sparkly so-called 'dresses'.

"I have brought these dresses for you to try on!" she says as she hands us each a dress, and takes the large pastel yellow pouf to one of the dressing rooms to try on.

~~Five painstakingly long minutes later~~

All five of us came out at the same time, all wearing our weight in frills, lace, and sparkles, StarFire beaming with pride at the dresses she had picked.

Raven looked at the four of us, then in a mirror at her self, sighed and said "This is going to take a lot longer than I anticipated.

~~45 minutes later~~

I was sifting through the dress rack with more simple dresses, looking for my third dress to try on, while Bee was on the other side of the store looking at dresses, and Star, Raven, and Jinx were all in there dressing rooms.

"Hey, what do you guys think of these?" I hear Jinx ask. At the same time I see a navy blue that catchs my eye, I grab it and walk back over to the dressing rooms.

_**(A/N I didn't get into explaining how the dresses look, because I gave you guys the links to see for your selves!) **_

"Wow, those are really pretty!" Bee says as Star steps out wearing a snug fitting, one shouldered, purple dress, that in between her thigh and knee cap quickly flared out, touching the floor.

"You guys look great! You should get those!" I tell them.

Jinx's dress is a simple black dress that with heels wouldn't touch the floor by a couple of inches. Right under her breast's _**(A/N SO sorry! Couldn't think of a better way to put that no matter how hard I tried!)**_ Was a light purple ribbon that tied in the front of the dress and ended a few inches past he waist.

Raven's dress color is such a dark blue silk that it looked black, the dress has every thin straps, very form fitting, and starting at about her kneecap gently flared out, Raven also had a small smile on her face, making the whole outfit even more beautiful.

"Eliott go try on your dress while Rachel, Lucky and Kori go give their dresses to Misty." Bee 'suggests' as Star, Raven, and Jinx go back into their dressing rooms to change out of there dresses and back into their street clothes.

After being in my dressing room for a few minutes I hear small bits of conversation on the other side of the curtain.

"I think that you should put your hair up like this, then curl it starting about here." I hear someone's voice say, then other agreeing.

"So Karen, who are you going with?" Jinx asks Bee deviously.

"Victor, he asked me the same night that Robin called the meeting to tell us about the ball," Bee says with a smile in her voice. "You?"

"Wally, he got the invitation in the mail and made me promise I would go with him, no matter what it was, before he told me, Rachel?"

"Garfield had been asking me since the moment after Robin told us, but I only just said yes after last night at the airport. Kori?"

I wasn't listening to how Richard asked Kori, when I stepped out of the dressing room they were all sitting on the small platform, and Bee was holding a gold silk dress that also had a black silk ribbon that tied into the perfect bow in the back. Just below the belt the skirt poofed out onto the floor.

"Did you already try that one on? It's really pretty; I think you should get it." I guess no one heard me leave the dressing room because everyone but Raven jumped.

"Yes, I tried it on when Lucky and I came here earlier and I just keep coming back to it. Eli that dress is beautiful!"

"I think I'm going to get this one."

"So Eliott, who are you going with?" Jinx asked me sweetly.

"Flying solo." I say shrugging, Bee looked super mad, but Star looked befuddled.

"Who is this 'Flying Solo'?"

"No Star, it means that no one asked her." Raven explains quietly.

So I didn't really want to end the chapter there, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well I'm literally right in the middle of part 2 of the _'__The Parenthood __Chronicles',_ this one is about Roy and his son Tyson (o.c). I would like for it to be up before the 24th, and I'm also strongly considering doing an Amy Pond/Rory Williams song fic (Doctor Who) it'll be my first Doctor Who story/Song fic so stop by and check those out! Please review!

And before I go I would like to give cyber brownies to everyone who has reviewed this story, the more you review the more you get!

Princessofmyworld x3

Amelia Delling x1

FlyingSolo365 x9 (Where are you man! You didn't review the last chapter! You have to read the Parenthood pt 2, I think you'll like it!)

Alex x1

Elihu x1

Anonymous x1

Aquafreak x1

FairyVampire x1

SnOw-CoVeReD- AnGeL x1

s.t x1

a.t x 5

lovexoc x1

Review and you can get one too!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello you, yes you with the face, to get to this point in the story you more than likely had to read the rest of the story. While reading the story did you think 'I have a great idea for the next chapter', or 'I wish I could re-write the chapter before this one!' Well I have a solution for you! You can write the next chapter or re-write the last chapter!

Don't get me wrong, I have attempted to write the next chapter, or re-write the last chapter. Actually I have written for about an hour every day since I last update, so many trees lost…

So if you decide you want to help me, and I'm praying you do, just pm with the chapter.

Also you will get full credit if you give me a chapter or two… And so on and so fourth…

A few ideas I had:

Just re-write the girls go shopping chapter

Make a new chapter with what the boys are doing while the girls are gone

Or just go straight to the ball

Thank so much for considering helping and helping!


End file.
